


Tell Me A Story

by Moon_Baby



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Baby/pseuds/Moon_Baby
Summary: Short little story like things for original characters.





	1. Time To Get Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caio & Jake

“Jake, it’s time to get up,” I whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his head. I knew he was awake because I had seen him open his eyes just a moment before, but he continued to lay there as if he was still asleep. That wouldn’t have bothered me if we hadn’t had to catch a flight so I could take him back to see his brother.

At first I thought about just picking him up and letting him sleep on the way to the plane, but then I thought better of it. If he was going to pretend to sleep so he could stay in bed longer, I was going to torture him a little.

“Jake.” I lowered my head and kissed at his jaw then up to his ear, were I nibbled at his ear lobe for a moment.

This made Jake squirm ever so slightly and I grinned to myself as I moved my lips down, kissing at his neck and only biting down gently when his head moved to the side. It was a small movement, but enough for me to get my head closer to make it easier to bite and suck at the skin of his neck.

Once I received a soft moan, I worked my way down Jake’s body, kissing at his chest and biting at his nipples when I got there. At this point I had to start pulling down the covers to reveal more of Jake’s naked body, but I did so slowly, so my lips had time to travel over every inch of skin that Jake had to offer. Besides, if I was going to torture him, I had to make sure to do so as thoroughly as I could.

“Time to get up,” I whispered again, my lips finally making their way to his hips.

Biting down on his hip hard enough to create a mark, I used my other hand to hold him down. Jake was fully awake now, his hands grabbing onto my hair and shoulders in an attempt to get me to either do more or to come up to his lips.

That wasn’t my plan unfortunately.

Instead, I ran my tongue up the length of Jake’s cock before getting off of the bed and straightening out the clothes I had so recently put on.

“Caio?” Jake asked in slight confusion as he looked at me through half lidded eyes.

“You didn’t wake up Jake, so now, you get to suffer being horny because I’m not going to let you cum.” I could see the protest forming so I reached out and pulled him to his feet. He wobbled slightly and then tried to attack me in an attempt to get more attention, but it was relatively easy to push him an arm’s length away. “No. Now come on. Time to get changed.”

Getting him ready without him pausing to do something to relieve himself was oddly difficult. He kept pawing at one of our bodies and he kept making these sounds that made my knees weak. I almost gave in half way to the airport, but I managed to keep myself steady until we boarded the plane.

By this point, Jake was starting to look like he was upset with me, so I simply sat him down and waited for the private plane to take off. The moment we were in the air, I picked him up out of his seat and took him to the bedroom. He huffed and protested, but the moment my mouth found his neck again and I rolled my hips against his, he was putty in my hands.

“Next time you should wake up on time so I don’t have to wait this long to touch you,” I whispered against his lips before kissing him. I spent a good three minutes kissing him and removing our clothes, but when we were both naked, nothing stayed slow and steady.

In seconds my cock was in his ass and he was scratching at my back to get me to move. It felt wonderful. It was so wonderful that neither of us lasted very long. I only managed a handful of thrusts before Jake was cumming and the tensing of his ass around my cock drew my own orgasm to rush through me.

I nearly screamed at the force, but managed to silence myself by marking his shoulder.

Maybe it had been bad at first to go that long needing Jake and making him need me, but at the same time it had proved to be a very intense fuck that had us both panting and reeling from the sensations.

I might have to do it again, but I won’t make either of us wait as long as I did this time around.


	2. Spur Of The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dima

“What are you doing?” Sergey asked, his eyebrows narrowing as he tried to figure out if I had lost my damn mind. We had been walking and I remembered one of my men talking about his wife adopting a child. I had a child, but with my wife now dead I had no chance of getting another and I had hated being an only child. Sure I had a half-brother, but that wasn’t a real sibling. Not now at least. Growing up with someone else was what I had wanted.

It would have given me a reason to be partially sane.

“Nothing,” I said innocently, walking into the building that I knew would allow anyone to adopt the kids because none of them were in the system. They claimed to be, but they were more for selling the kids to random people for their pleasure rather than actually looking out for the child’s welfare.

“Then why are we-.”

“Shut up Sergey and stay behind me.” I walked no more than a few feet past the entrance and was heading to the office when a baby began to cry. Normally I could ignore such sounds. I had killed many parents with their children in the next room crying to be held, but this child caught my attention.

Turning on my heel, I walked to the room that I could hear the child coming from and flung open the door. There were multiple cribs, all filled with babies, but most were silently sleeping. The one crying was in the center of the room, a blanket wrapped around its tiny body.

I didn’t have to think about it. I walked up to it and plucked the child from the crib, holding it against my chest. The moment I had a firm hold of the small child, silence fell and the baby just looked up at me with large blue eyes and a dusting of red hair. The child’s skin was so white I wondered if it might really be a ghost, but the weight in my arms told me otherwise.

“Dima,” Sergey said in warning.

I knew he wouldn’t agree with me taking another kid, not now that I barely knew how to take care of Jak, but I knew he would want a friend. When I wasn’t home, no matter how annoying his sibling was, he would seek them for the comfort of family. He didn’t have a mother and so now he would have to deal with a sibling.

“Shut up Sergey.” My voice was barely above a whisper as I walked through the room, back towards the door. I had just stepped into the doorway when a woman looked at me from thick round glasses from just down the hallway.

“She is our newest addition.” She stated with a voice that reminded me of a toad. “But she is small for her age. I doubt she will live very long. The people who brought her to us-.”

I didn’t let her finish. I simply walked up to her and handed over a check that had two more zeros than she would be accustomed to. She would not turn down my donation. She would let me walk out with my new daughter. Sure enough, she just nodded and let me walk towards the door, cradling a little pale angel in my arms.

“Name.” Sergey grunted as he opened the back door of my car.

“Haven,” I whispered as I sat down, holding the small bundle in my arms a little closer to my chest. Jak had been in the car with another body guard and was just waking up when Sergey moved to the front of the vehicle. When my son noticed the fact I had something in my arms, he scrambled over to me, his little hands clinging to my pants then my shirt to try to get a better look.

“D-Dad?” Jak asked, peering down at the blue eyes of his sister.

“This is Haven, your new baby sister,” I stated softly, moving one of my hands to stroke her cheek. She gave a small smile, but she was frail. She could barely reach up to grab a hold of my finger. I remember how Jak had grabbed on for dear life as an infant. My little Haven could barely manage to rest her hand on mine. “You are going to have to be careful with her at first, but you will soon love her.”

Jak shifted and I let him crawl into my lap between me and Haven. I then rested my arms so they were on his lap and he could get a better look at his sister. He seemed fascinated. His small hands were patting her head and her body to see if she was real or if she might just be a toy I was bringing him.

“Haven?”

As if knowing this was her name, little Haven gave a small laugh only let it fade into a yawn. I guess all of her screaming had made her tired. I didn’t blame her. I would have cried too if I was stuck in there. Good thing I had her now. I may not have a safe life, but this little girl would want for nothing.

“Yes, our little Haven.”


	3. Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezra

Putting the head phones over my ears, I turned on the old CD player, ignoring the curious glance from the nosy neighbor. Yes, the thing was old, but it still played my favorite CD and only when it was broken did I plan on replacing it. Besides, because it was battery powered and didn’t have a Wi-Fi compatible feature, I didn’t have to worry about turning it off when the plane started to take off.

The usual sensations of my stomach dropping as the plane lifted in the air had my eyes closing slightly as I rested my head against the side of the large plane. I wasn’t a fan of flying by myself, but my parents had to take care of their other kids. They could send me off to my competition, but I was supposed to go alone.

At least, until Kalona had decided to come alone. He ended up sitting a little way away, which I was sad about, but he said he would try to switch places with the man currently sitting next to me when we got up in the air. I thought that was a horrible time to do it, but I had nodded and agreed all the same. Kalona did what he wanted and over half the time he got people to do what he wanted.

I don’t know how long my eyes were closed, but the next thing I knew the headphones were being peeled off and I was giving the man next to me a startled look. It took me a moment to realize that I knew the face, but once I did I gave a low annoyed growl and took the headphones back.

“What was that for Lona?” I hissed, draping the headphones around my neck.

“Just to piss you off beautiful brother.” Kalona grabbed a nut from one of the bags he had packed away and grinned at me as he munched on it. “Listening to the same songs again?”

I nodded my head and was about to put the headphones back on before he took the CD player and kept me from pressing the play button. He was being a pain in my ass right now, but I was really glad I wasn’t alone right now. Flying alone is the only time I became a little anxious because I didn’t have someone to lean on when I lonely.

“I’m not being mean Ezra,” Kalona suddenly said, his voice serious as I had ever heard it. “Something doesn’t feel right.”

Confused, I looked around and then outside. Everything looked okay. There was no smoke and we were moving steadily over the small lights down below. I was beginning to feel like he was just trying to make me freak out, but then my stomach dropped when the plane lurched in an unnatural way.

“Lona?” I near squeaked as I reached over to grab onto his arm for support. “What was that?”

Kalona swore softly and put the headphones back onto my ears and pressed play on my CD player. In an instant the music was blaring in my ears and Kalona was reaching over to tighten my seatbelt so much it hurt. Then he was shaking his head at me and grabbing my arm tight enough to leave his finger print behind.

"Lona?” I couldn’t hear my own voice, but I felt the vibration of it and I saw him mouth to me that I should close my eyes. I did and when I did, everything seemed to happen quickly. I could hear faint squeaks over my music and could feel myself being pushed towards the seat in front of me as Kalona braced us both.

Then, the next thing I knew, time slowed and I felt myself coming out of my seat and feeling air whip around me in fierce strikes. I think I screamed, but I couldn’t tell. The next thing I knew, my head was aching and I was laying on the ground, my body sprawled out on the ground. It was only then that I remembered opening my eyes and seeing bits of plane shooting at me as it fell towards the ground. At some point we evened out enough to skid across the ground, but the jarring effect that had made my head hit the side of the plane hard and I was left dazed. I wasn’t dazed enough to miss the fact that Kalona wasn’t in his seat and that most of the plane next to me was breaking apart and on flames as we skidded to a halt.

When it finally stopped, I was panting and then fainted. I didn’t know how I ended up on the ground until I saw a man looking down at me, shining a light in my eyes.

“Are you with me?” The man asked in a rush of air.

“L-Lona…” I whispered, trying to look away from the man kneeling next to me. I needed to find my brother. He had been gone when I looked. I needed to find him.

“Is that your name?” The male asked, turning my head to face him again. He was touching my body and right now, I could barely register the pain, but I knew I was hurt somehow. There was pressure all over my body. “Can you answer me?”

“B-Brother.” I turned my head and my vision blurred as I tried to get up.

Instantly there was a hand on my chest, holding me down and the man was making soft calming noises. “We will find your brother. Just lay still. You are hurt.”

I looked up at him one more time and shook my head. I didn’t have enough to lose and Kalona was one of my best friends as well as my brother. He had been my rock over the years and I couldn’t lose him.

“Now,” I took in a breath and it started to bring the pain back into my system. “Brother.”

The man shook his head and kept his hand on my chest, but lifted his head and shouted to someone. “Have you found anyone with the name Lona?”

I could hear some muffled noises from around me, but I think panic began to set in. Kalona could be dead and it was because I always said I hated being alone on flights to my competitions. I could have killed my brother. I didn’t want him to be dead. He couldn’t be dead!

"Relax kid. We found him. He is calling for you.” The man’s face slowly came into focus and I could see his gentle smile as he tried to calm me. “Ezra right? He is okay. Scratched up, but okay. He will be with you in the ambulance. Just keep yourself awake and no moving. You will be with him in just a few moments.”

I didn’t believe him at first. Not until I was moved to a stretcher and put into a large ambulance. It was too small for two stretchers, but Kalona had refused to let them put him anywhere else except the small couch like seating in the back of the ambulance and I was grateful for that action. He was the only reason that, when my body went into shock, I was able to wake myself back up.

“Ezra, don’t leave me!” Kalona’s voice was stronger than mine had been, but I could hear the tears in his cry for me. It was the only thing that kept me from slipping into blackness.

“L-Lona,” I sobbed.

The ride was long and hard, but we made it to the hospital, where we had to be separated. It was the next day when I woke and looked over to see Kalona on the hospital bed next to me. His body was mostly covered in the white sheets, but I could see the bumps from bandages all over him and his face had many scratches on it. I think his ear had a cut at the top, but I couldn’t quite tell.

“Kalona?” I asked, trying to see if he was awake.

In an instant his eyes were open and he was looking at me with a tired look, but he smiled at me as he always did.

“Hey baby bro. Good to see you awake. Feeling like a bag of shit set on fire and tossed on the street to be run over by all the cars of the country?” I tried to laugh only to gasp out in pain and had Kalona’s expression die into pure concern. “Sorry.”

I shook my head slowly. “I’m scared to look… at myself.”

Kalona laughed. “Well, you aren’t ugly or anything. You got off really lucky. You should have heard them talking about you a few minutes ago, saying you were a damn miracle. You have several gashes and burns, but only three fractures. One in your thigh, one in your collar bone, and the other on a rib. You will be able to dance again if that is what you were worried about.”

I didn’t mean to, but I sighed in relief and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I loved dancing. If this crash had caused me to be unable to do that, then I would have lost everything I loved.

“I got the worst out of the two of us. Both legs are broken and I was partially gutted.” I tensed and looked at him with an alarmed look. “I know I didn’t sound it, but I was in a lot of pain when I called for you in the ambulance. I was scared and still am. I can’t move.”

I opened my mouth to speak but Kalona shook his head and turned his head to look at me better. That stupid smile was on his face.

“Relax, I’m scared, but I’ll be okay. I’m the big brother, I’m always okay.” He wasn’t that old. “Besides, I’m glad I got it and not you. I am not a dancer. I don’t need my legs right now.” He smiled a bit wider and looked at the door as Matt came barreling in with my mother and went straight to me where he leaned down and gave me as much of a hug as he could.

“Thank god,” Matt breathed against my head.

“Matt, shouldn’t my mom be hugging me first?” I said, lifting my arm to stroke his back before putting it down with a wince. I may be okay, but I was sore as I could possibly be.

“I know, but, I’m sorry.” Matt stepped away and let my mother fret over me before she moved to Kalona. I could see her face go white when she took stock of his injuries. He was close to death still and no matter how he sounded or acted, he needed a lot of care.

“I’ll be okay Mom.” I could hear Kalona’s voice break slightly and so I looked at Matt and pointed at the door.

“Can you go get me some water and food? Preferably from down the hall?” Matt took the hint and ran out of the room, leaving just in time for my brother to break down finally consumed by his fear.


	4. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiden & Alexei

The last time I was sick, I don’t think I actually left the office. I think I just slept in my chair and let it pass while I worked in the off times that I was awake. I had needed every second I could to work, but the last time I was sick, I had been several years younger. I didn’t typically get sick, so this time, when it started I became a little alarmed. Especially with the temperature my body seemed to be climbing with no sign of stopping.

Groaning softly to myself, I slowly pushed myself out of the plush work chair and went to my drink cabinet and grabbed a bottle of water. I sipped at it as I made my way to the bathroom attached to my office and walked inside where I looked over my reflection.

I was pale as the snow that was falling outside and about as alive looking as a rag doll. Then again, I never was one to look filled with life. I didn’t have the time to look that way, but this was on a whole other level.

Running a hand through my hair, I tried to make myself find a reason to keep working but the sore feeling in my chest and throat told me I should go home. I had never in my life gone home sick from work so this would be first for me and I didn’t like it. The only person who would like it would be Alexei.

Suppressing a sigh, I made my way to my office again and sat down. If I left early, there were two meetings I would have to reschedule and at least three papers that would have to wait for signatures. The only problem was everything was important. If I left right now, I could lose major opportunities for the company.

I finished the rest of my water and took in a deep breath. I wanted to stay to finish until the end of the day, but the moment I sat back in my work chair, I felt like my world had been dragged out from under my feet. I don’t know what exactly happened but when the world came back, I barely felt like I was barely breathing and I was extremely cold. It wasn’t good.

I, unfortunately, wouldn’t be staying. If I did, I would scare more people than by leaving early for the day.

Grabbing my phone, I called a company car to be prepared to take me home before making my way to the main floor. I’m sure people noticed I moved slower and that I looked unusually pale, but no one said anything. Instead they stayed out of my way and let me walk to the door with no issue. That was a rarity. Normally someone needed me for something.

I was hesitant to go outside however because I was already kind of cold. Even in my suit jacket, I couldn’t help knowing I was going to freeze in the short time it would take me to walk the few feet to the car. If only I had told them to get me in the garage.

Shaking my head, I forced myself outside and got into the back of the car. Once inside, I nearly yelled at the driver to turn the heater on all the way and even that wasn’t enough.

I needed more heat.

Swallowing, I curled up slightly on the seat and closed my eyes.

When I got home, I would be able to climb into my bed, next to the heater, and curl under as many blankets as I owned.

Then again, the moment I was home, I made my way inside and simply went to the kitchen to get myself another glass of water. I couldn’t drink the stuff in the fridge because it would be too cold, but I did get some hot water from the tap and drank it in hopes of warming up my insides.

It didn’t help or course.

Groaning, I braced myself against the counter only to quickly turn around when I heard someone enter the room.

“You are home early.”

Looking at Alexei, I nodded my head. I wanted to say it was because I felt like doing as he told me and take a break from work, but that would be a lie he would see right through. I was still married to work even though I really did want nothing more than to make him happy.

“Why?”

I gave a soft sigh before finally answering him even though it hurt to do so. “I’m feeling sick. I decided to come home because of it.” I would have said more, but I didn’t want him to worry. I mean, it’s not like I hadn’t been looking like shit for the last several days. I’m surprised he hasn’t yelled at me for it yet.

Without saying a word, Alexei took hold of my hand and led me to the bedroom. It was only when the door was closed and he was handing me a fresh pair of lounge wear that he actually spoke to me. “Get changed and go to bed.”

Giving a small laugh, I nodded my head and took the clothes. Without waiting for further instruction, I put the clothes on and climbed onto the bed, crawling under the sheets in an attempt to seek the heat that came with them. I think Alexei began to speak to me after that, but a damn drowsy spell hit me and this time I drifted off to sleep. I only woke up when I heard a familiar voice speaking in a hushed tone.

“To be honest, I think he may have pneumonia.” There was a pause as Jasper seemed to think of something before leaning over to place a hand on my forehead. His hand felt really cold. It was like an ice pack. “And that wouldn’t be bad if he wasn’t a little on the older side. He should still be fine because his body is strong, but the older you get the more you will need to fear pneumonia. It’s not a kind thing to have, especially with a work-a-holic like Haiden. When he wakes up, make sure he drinks something and takes the antibiotics I brought. He needs to finish that entire bottle and take them regularly. Wake him up if you have to. He will be sleeping a lot anyway just because his body is trying to fight off the sickness.” The hand slowly left my head and I felt the bed move as if someone was getting off the bed.

I think I heard them talking still, but I didn’t get much of a chance to listen to it fully. I was drifting back to sleep until someone was shaking my shoulder and saying my name.

“Haiden, you need to take your meds. Wake up.” The voice was gentle and coaxing, so I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the person speaking.

“Alexei,” I whispered out in a voice that sounded nothing like my own. The voice sounded too hoarse and weak to be mine.

Luckily, he didn’t seem to think the same because he just smiled and carefully helped me sit up so I could take both the pills and the drink he offered. I was still cold and tired, but I also felt like I had slept for days. Why would I feel that way?

I was reaching over to look for my phone when I felt Alexei’s hand grab my wrist and pull it back to the bed. Once it was there, he pushed me back to laying down and gave me an oddly stern look.

“Your phone is off limits right now. I took it away. Right now you are going to sleep until you aren’t sick anymore.”

I opened my mouth to respond, but I couldn’t find the energy. Instead I just gave a small huff and closed my eyes so I could think about going to sleep again. Sure enough, within seconds I was asleep again and feeling as if I was floating somewhere above the ground.

The only time that feeling went away was when I shifted on the bed to get out of the uncomfortable position I had been stuck in for however long I had been sick.

“You finally awake?” The tone made my eyes flutter open and I looked at over at Alexei who was watching me as if I was about to die. Was I? I sure felt like it.

“No.”

I think I saw the corner of Alexei’s lips twitch up into a small smile, but the expression quickly disappeared when he reached out to touch my forehead. When he frowned, I knew I probably still had a fever.

Slowly I lifted my hand to grab the one on my forehead and pulled it towards my lips. Hesitantly, I kissed the back of his knuckles before pulling until he was on the bed and settling next to me. Only when he was there did I release his hand.

“Relax Alexei. I’m getting better.” Even while I said that, I could feel my energy gone and my eyes drift closed to try to aid in conserving some of my energy.

“Are you? Well, take some meds so you can finish getting better.” Just like before, Alexei coaxed me into a seated position so I could take the meds and even eat something. It was just a small cracker, one that didn’t sit well in my stomach, but I knew I needed it. While I felt sick after eating it, my body was screaming its thanks for the nourishment. Who knew when I would be able to get more into my system. “Sleep.”

I nodded my head and got comfortable again. It took me almost no time to get to sleep again.

 

For the next five days I was confined to my bed, taking meds and eating anything I could keep done to keep me from needing to go to the hospital. With how high my fever had been and for how long, it probably would have been good if I had made the trip, but Jasper had spent a lot of time coming over to check on me when Alexei got too worried, making the trip almost unneeded.

Almost.

Alexei always got worried when I didn’t move enough. Any time I did move I could see his worried face in my line of vision like he was waiting for my chest to stop moving. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I did feel like death right now, even if it was the truth. I didn’t want him to worry more than he already was.

 

“Alexei, I’m fine now,” I stated with a small chuckle. I had finally slept off my sickness, but apparently Alexei still wished to fuss in his own way even if it wasn’t him fluttering around like a mother. It would have been fun to watch him scurry around the room in a frantic mess, but I think it would be much better to watch him smile at me and tell me that he believed me when I said I felt better.

“For some reason, I don’t believe you.” Alexei’s voice was a little tired, which did not surprise me. He had been taking care of me after all. He didn’t have time to sleep. At least, that’s what I figured it would be about. It would be that or he was worried about one of his lovers.

“How about I take a shower and prove to you that I’m better.” I knew I wasn’t exactly clean right now so when I leaned down to kiss Alexei, I kept the connection short. Not that it was easy for me to pull away. It was never easy for me to stop touching the other even if it appeared otherwise.

Alexei muttered his approval of my plan, so before I could think of a better plan, I went to the bathroom and took a shower that I had been craving since I woke up last night feeling relatively better. The hot water pretty much burned all the skin off my body, but it felt good to get so many days’ worth of sweat off my body.

When I went back out into the bedroom, I expected Alexei to be where I left him, but he had moved to the bed and was currently laying down in freshly changed sheets. When I approached, I noticed how even his breathing was and how peaceful his face looked. He must have passed out in the few minutes it took me to shower and there was no way I was going to wake him up.

Smiling down at Alexei, I brushed his hair from his face before leaning down to kiss his forehead once. I would prove to him that I really felt better later, but for now, the man needed his sleep. He wasn’t going to have to worry about me dying in the middle of the night now so he might as well enjoy the shut eye.

“I love you Alexei. Thank you for taking care of me,” I whispered before going to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

God, I fucking hate tea.


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harmony & Libra

I couldn’t believe I was doing this. I had mentioned it before to Libra, vaguely, that I couldn’t have kids, but this story I hadn’t actually wanted to tell anyone. Then again, since it seemed we were starting a relationship of sorts, I didn’t have much of a choice. I didn’t like lying to people or keeping things from them if they were potentially family and if he wanted kids… this obviously wouldn’t work. I wanted to give him the chance to leave before things got too serious and I crushed some kind of dream.

I hoped for a moment that such a thing wouldn’t be the case and I could almost see that being the truth, but I couldn’t be sure. Not until I told him and he gave me some kind of response.

“Libra.” Just saying his name made him look up and give me that stupid boyish grin he always gave. It was adorable, not that I would tell him that. I didn’t tell people they were adorable. I said sexy or hot. Anything else sounded weird coming from my mouth. “Can I talk to you for a second about something?”

Libra nodded and pointed to the chair in front of him. He was currently munching away on something, so speaking wasn’t an option for his response. Not until he swallowed at least.

“I am going to request that you say nothing until I get it out because this isn’t easy for me in any way and I want to be able to say it.” I could see Libra’s expression change as he realized this would be a serious conversation and not a silly one like usual. “Okay, so a long time ago, I told you I can’t have kids and I need to tell you the story behind it so you understand that I will never be able to conceive.”

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and started the story.

 

“Mom, I’m pregnant.” My words all seemed to slur together as I tried to get the confession out. The moment it was out, I held my breath and just watched my mother as she tilted her head and looked at me from above her glasses.

“You shouldn’t tell jokes like that. I’ll think you are being serious.” Slowly, my mother looked back down at her book and continued her reading.

“I’m not… joking.”

This time when she looked up, she just stared at me. I think she was judging my face to see if I truly was telling her the truth. When she deemed that I was, she smiled and got up from her chair, setting the book on the table next to it so she could gently rub my shoulders.

“So you are pregnant?” I nodded and could feel the tears in my eyes only to have her hug me so tightly I thought I would be squished. When she let go she placed her hands on my cheeks so I looked at her. “Have you gone to the doctors or was this all just the at home tests?”

“A-At home?”

Mom nodded her head and walked over to grab her purse, sending a text to my dad who was currently a doctor at a facility a few miles away. They weren’t together anymore so I’m sure he was weirded out getting a text from her, especially one that said we were coming to see him.

“Then we are going to go get this checked out so you can decide what you want to do.” When I gave her a questioning look, her gaze softened and she shook her head. “You will have three options. One, to have an abortion; two, you can place the child up for adoption; or three, you can keep it and raise the child with or without the father.”

I nearly cried at how easy going my mother was about this. However, I kept it to myself and just linked my arm with hers so she could lead me to the car.

Half way to the doctor’s office, mom reached over and put her hand on my chest. Confused, I looked over at her, only to have my world go black.

Sometime later, my eyes snapped open and I looked around at the various machines that were beeping at me. My stomach hurt and my body felt sluggish, but I was able to turn my head to look out the glass that surrounded me. The moment I did that, there was a nurse grabbing my shoulder and telling me I had to be still because I had been in an accident.

An accident?

The nurse told me that a semi had crossed the median on the highway and crashed into several cars. My mother and I had happened to be one of them. The nurse paused then to look up at my father who had just walked into the room, his eyes red and his cheeks stained with tears. He was the one to tell me my mom had died on impact. If I hadn’t been so out of it, I would have cried too, but I couldn’t do it.

Then they told me the other news. A metal fragment had gone through me and had lodged itself in my uterus. The baby that had been growing inside of me died and after the surgery to remove the metal shard, my body had got an infection. Apparently the doctors had missed something and now it was impossible for me to have kids.

Fifteen years old and I could no longer have kids because of a car accident.

“I’m sorry Harmony,” My father whispered when the nurse left.

While I would have curled up against him to gain the comfort he could give, I simply closed my eyes instead and turned my head to look away. The pain that I felt now was radiating through my entire body and it hurt me just to think.

 

“I have many tattoos that cover the scars that I got from the car accident and my dad died like six months later due to sudden and overpowering cancer.” I liked my lips and shook my head. “But that’s not the important part. The story was to tell you that no matter what I try I won’t ever be able to have kids and if you want them you will have to find someone else to love or adopt. I can’t give them to you.”

Which I would have loved. I still remembered the options my mother gave me and how my mind had instantly screamed that I would be keeping that child to love it for its entire little life. Now I could never have that again because a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel.

“I really doubt this changes anything besides the fact you really don’t need to wear condoms, but I just thought I should let you know in case you did decide it was a deal breaker.”

God how I hoped it wasn’t.


	6. Wake Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak & Dmitry

Fear. That’s all I felt as I sat there, my eyes wide as I looked at the men coming up to the house. I knew them. I knew them because they always came after my father and he told me to run if I ever saw them. I was seeing them now, but I had nowhere to run. I was stuck in my friend’s room while he got candy from his mom.

I couldn’t warn him.

Turning on my heel to look at the door, I frantically ran to it and threw it open, screaming for my friend to hide. Obviously, they took no heed to my warning and when the door came crashing in, his mother screamed and soon a loud pop sounded and I knew she was dead.

Because of me.

Backing up, I looked around for a place to hide, but the only place was under the bed. It was obvious, but I didn’t have time to care. Crawling under it, I pressed as far back against the wall as I could and began to shake as I heard someone enter the room. Slowly, they advanced to the bed and as they kneeled down I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. If I couldn’t see them, they couldn’t see me.

“What are you doing under there Jackie?” Opening my eyes, I looked at my uncle and saw him offering a hand to me. “Come on. No need to hide.”

Slowly I crawled out from the bed, taking his hand so he could help me. When I was fully standing, I noticed I was eye level with him and when I looked down at myself, I was much older than the seven years old I had just been. That didn’t quite register in my head so I looked back at Mikhail and tilted my head to the side.

“What are you doing here?”

Mikhail smiled and patted my shoulder. “I’m taking over for you. You no long-.” He stopped talking as a bullet ripped through his shoulder and then through mine. I gave a loud cry of pain, while he simply looked at his shoulder a little confused before shaking his head. “Well, that’s going to stain.”

“Mikhail! We have to leave!” I had my hand over my shoulder, but he let his wound bleed freely, as he shook his head. He didn’t want to leave? “We have to! They are coming!”

“Are you afraid of being hunted down Jackie?” Mikhail helped me stand fully before he stepped to the side and looked at the door as my father enter, his gun pointed at us both. “Well, the only one hunting you is him. Well, not only him. There are those two as well.”

Mikhail pointed behind Dima and I saw Dmitry and Raph. Raph stood there, no expression on his face, but Dmitry looked pleased as he walked forward, his hand coming out to turn my head this way and then away as if getting a good look at me.

“He will fetch a good price.”

“Won’t he?” Mikhail purred before Dima turned his gun on him. Mikhail smiled, but Dima pulled the trigger and his head was gone, but then again, so was his body. It was like he faded away into the air.

“M-Mikhail!” I screamed, taking a step towards where he had been only to have Dmitry stop me by stepping in front of me. His expression was now concerned and he reached up to stroke my cheek tenderly with his hand.

“Are you okay Jak?” I opened my mouth to respond only to have a sharp pain radiate up my side. When I looked down at what had caused it, Raph was there, holding a bloody knife that must have been twelve inches long. “Jak?”

Slowly I turned my head back to Dmitry, but was quickly met with Dima holding Dmitry back and his gun pointed against his skull. Fear went through me, but I couldn’t move. My arms were now bound behind my back and I had an aching pain in my skull as if someone had hit me over the head with something heavy.

“Dad stop!” I cried, watching was Raph walked over, suddenly filled with concern. I could see his fear for me as he tried to come to me, but then a bright red bubble began to form on his shirt and I watched as Raph collapsed to his knees. He couldn’t say anything because Raph’s mouth was now spilling with blood and I was left to watch as he collapsed onto his front. “Raph!”

“Don’t forget you have another one,” Dima growled, holding Dmitry out by his hair. While I could tell it was still my dad by his voice, his eyes had turned a bright red and his skin had turned a sickly shade of white with a twinge of grey. He looked sick and in pain, but he seemed to enjoy that. “And I could let this one live. Maybe.”

I whimpered as I tried to free my arms. Nothing happened except a horrible burning sensation from the ropes binding my arms.

“I’m sorry Dmitry. I can’t. I can’t get free! Dmitry!” I cried his name as my father moved his gun back to the base of Dmitry’s skull. He was going to kill him. I could feel it in my bones. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! I didn’t know they would follow! I thought I was safe! I wasn’t my dad! I’m sorry!”

And just liked that the gun went off and Dmitry’s body joined Raph’s on the floor.

The scream that echoed in the room didn’t sound like my own. It was filled with so anguish and pain that I thought it was from someone who was dying. Then again, I guess I was without Raph and Dmitry.

“Shut up Jackie,” Dima said was he walked over, tapping the point of the gun against my chin so my head tilted up. I couldn’t see him through the blur of my tears, but I think he had started to sprout horns and grow a tail. “You are so annoying.”

“This is a dream. I have to wake up. Wake up… Wake up!”

 

Panting, I shot up in the bed and looked around. I was in a bedroom, but it wasn’t mine. I began to panic, until I looked over and saw Dmitry reading his book. He flipped a page over before looking my direction, almost unconcerned for a moment. Then he took in my rapidly moving chest and the sweat that was covering my torso and face.

“Jak?”

Hearing his voice broke me more than I would admit. Without thinking, I shot up from the bed and yanked him from his seat so I could hold him against me as tightly as I could. I buried my face in his neck and after a second his arms came around me.

“What’s wrong Jak?” He asked in his usual voice.

“You were dead,” I breathed out, my hands balling into fists in his shirt. “You were dead. I let you die. I-.” I stopped and simply let out a choked sob as I pulled him closer to me.

“It was a dream.” Slowly, Dmitry’s hand began to stroke my back in soothing motions. He was trying to get me to calm down, but it didn’t seem to be working. I kept shaking and clinging to him as if this was the dream.

Eventually, my already tired body became more tired and I had to let go of Dmitry to keep from collapsing on top of him. I hesitated before I sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at the other’s concerned face.

“Sorry, it felt so real. I could… I could see the blood… I could almost smell it.” I looked down at my shaking hands before moving one over the very real scar from the real bullet that had ripped through my shoulder when I was a child. “I thought I had lost everything.” To my father’s hands.

“It was a dream,” Dmitry repeated, sitting down next to me.

“I know, but I couldn’t live without you Dmitry.” I leaned against him, feeling the tears starting to roll down my cheeks. “I love you. I’m scared of losing you.”

Dmitry nodded and let me lean against him for a while before he finally guided me back to laying down. He laid down with me this time and let me rest against him as I tried to calm myself further.

“I love you too.”

Licking my lips, I closed my eyes and nodded my head slowly. “Don’t leave me?”

There was no hesitation when Dmitry said, “I won’t.”


	7. My Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman & Pasha

Sitting down, I pulled Pasha against my side and looked at the wall in front of us. I had said I wanted to talk about something, but I really had no idea where to start. We had half discussed this before, but I had avoided giving much detail because it hurt my chest each time I tried. How did I talk about what I felt up to the point where I tried to kill myself and after?

We had spat back and forth about various things, but that was it. I hadn’t had a chance to tell him everything.

“I know this isn’t going to be a fun conversation, but I promise it’s not me trying to break up with you or something. I just, after our conversation where you brought up our unfortunate past, I couldn’t help starting to think and I have the urge to spill my guts. You can choose to tune me out or listen. I just need to talk I think.” I looked at Pasha and kissed the top of his head. “So bear with me while I try to manage this.”

Pasha simply nuzzled against my side rather than say anything and I wrapped my arm tight around him. I hated myself many days for what I had done and thought, but I tried not to let it show. I just smiled and went along with whatever was thrown my way because that was what I was known for.

“When I thought you were gone, I first tried to convince myself that I deserved it. I thought I deserved the pain that made my chest hurt enough that I almost couldn’t stand. Lucas was too broken himself for him to be able to talk me down from the ledge I was sitting on. It took a matter of minutes before my mind began to work in a deadly circle.”

I cleared my throat and leaned my head so it was on top of Pasha’s. I really didn’t like this story even if I was the one that was so willing to tell it. I could feel all the emotion bubbling back to the surface and I could feel the echo of the pain in my chest.

“I first thought about why I deserved the pain I was getting. I had demanded a lot of you. I wanted things from you that you hadn’t necessarily wanted to give at the time. Then I would get it and would want something else. Then, once I thought of every time I yelled at you or threatened to leave, I would look at my hands and see a monster. I had been fine when my wife and child had died. I barely bat an eye and with you simply being gone from my side for that short time, I was completely devastated. I should have been torn apart about losing my child at the very least. She hadn’t even been a year old and she had been adorable.”

I paused to think of my little girl. She had been tiny at only five pounds, but she had had such bright green eyes and bleach blonde fuzz on her head. She had been a beautiful child, one that should have grown up to see a bright future. Yet she had died as soon as she had come into this world because of someone else’s foolish actions.

“Then I realized that I was such a monster that I should never allow myself to go near anyone again. I was likely to cause more anguish than happiness. I repeated that a few times, but then I got to the point where I felt like I was better off in a state where no one could be affected by me.”

Licking my lips, I looked up at the ceiling and looked for something, even though I was unsure of what I was looking for. I just had to find something to keep myself from feeling the same pain I did then. I could deal with many things, but a deep depression was not one of them.

It took me a while to gain my voice again, but when I did I turned my head to kiss Pasha’s head before actually speaking. It gave me an extra second to collect myself.

“I realized how stupid it was to think of suicide, so I went for a walk to clear my head. I think I made it two blocks before a car came screaming down the street. I didn’t even really think about it at that point. I just moved in front of it and I felt no pain. I was knock unconscious the moment I was hit and I fell into darkness. I remember the peace I felt when I first began to wake up. They gave me so many drugs I felt nothing, but I remember seeing Lucas. I remember seeing how pale he was and how many tears he shed. The tear tracks on his face had covered both of his cheeks. They had left no piece untouched.

I had tried to comfort him, but my voice wouldn’t work from the tube in my throat. They had needed to get me to breathe and that had been the easiest way to do it. Soon after I realize that the pain came and it was unlike anything I had ever felt.”

I thought about the pain and remembered it all with vivid memory. I actually had to tighten my hands on Pasha to keep from crying out. All the old scars were acting up and I felt like I was going to die all over again. When the pain subsided I had to turn to hide my face in Pasha’s hair.

“I think the pain became too much because they had to kick Lucas out to fix me up. At some point they decided to move me closer to the surgery room because if I coded, they would almost have no chance to save me if I wasn’t as close as possible. I guess the nurses got something mixed up though because a man had been wheeled in right after me and died in a matter of seconds. That prompted them to tell Lucas I was dead just as they took me into surgery to stop internal bleeding they had missed the first time around.

When I woke up the next time, I remember the pain being worse still. I nearly asked them to kill me until you came in. I can’t remember what we were saying, but I remember the pain in my chest got so bad I almost screamed for you to kiss it better. Not that I did. I think you were mad at me, but I couldn’t think of anything. I think my mouth was working on its own without my brain having any say in the matter. The only thing I really remember is crying whenever you left the room because I would feel the hopelessness again. I would want you, but I knew I had made a mistake and deserved every second of pain I got for my mistake.”

I stopped, realizing I had started to cry. I wasn’t one to really cry, but I couldn’t stop it now. I only pulled away from Pasha’s hair to keep the tears from falling into his hair. Instead I looked back up at the blurry ceiling until I could find my voice.

“I regretted my actions so much and there was nothing I could do. I had been weak and it was all because imagining a life without you had killed me more than anything else. I hadn’t wanted to lose you. I never do, no matter what I say. Being without you would be like being without my legs or my arms. I wouldn’t be a full person. I might be functional, but I would be missing a large part of me.”

Again I stopped, but this time so I could turn both of us enough so I could cup Pasha’s head in my hands and make him look at me.

“I married you because I want nothing more than to love you for my entire life. I want to give my entire being to you. I don’t care what people call you. To me you are perfect. I know you love me and there is never a thing you can do to make me think otherwise. Not because I don’t think you are capable of hating me. I can just see it in your eyes and in your actions. If you didn’t like me, you wouldn’t give me the time of day to even the chance to look at your beautiful eyes.” I stroked his cheeks gently with my thumbs before leaning down to kiss him deeply on the lips. “I love you Pasha, but you are my biggest weakness. If I lose you, I lose myself and I will never, no matter what happens, repeat my mistake, but I am going to beg you to stay with me forever. Please love me for your entire life and mine.”

 


	8. My Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan & Nikita

With a soft sigh, I moved to lay down on the couch, letting Nikita’s cat jump on my chest and kneed at my shirt as she got comfortable. The fluffy little thing barely bothered with me most of the time. She followed Nikita around like I did when he was home. However, she was much more silent about it. She would just pad behind him, rubbing against his legs in an attempt to get his attention.

I was never jealous of her, thank god, but I was slightly disappointed that the only time she wanted me was when Nikita was gone and she was cold. I became her source of body heat. It wasn’t the same kind of connection I had created with Mookie all those years ago. Not that I wanted to think about that much. That cat had been my best friend while Ryder was gone all the time and when I had my little temper tantrums she would huff at me and paw at my face until I stopped. Then I would be left laughing as she purred and climbed into my hood to sleep her little life away.

Sighing, I absently stroked Optimus’ head, listening to her purr start to kick up into a loud lawn mower type noise. It was cute, but quickly she got up and padded off towards the bedroom, where she would curl up on Nikita’s pillow.

That cat loved Nikita more than I did sometimes. That I was slightly jealous off, but I would never admit it out loud.

Getting up, I moved through the house in an almost mindless state, unsure of what to do with myself. With my work being done for me by my computer, I was bored a lot of the time. I didn’t have much I had to do considering and I was getting bored just cleaning the house. I worked out more now, giving me a body that could almost rival Ryder’s when he had been in service. Not that I cared much about my body anymore.

For a while I was doing good with my body image. When I got the tattoos, I had less muscle, but I had enjoyed my appearance more. Now I felt wrong most of the time and could barely get myself out of my sweats and sweatshirts. Really, I was beginning to act a lot like Jasper more than myself.

It was a bit stupid.

Not that I could do much about it. My mind set was out of sorts and no matter what I forced myself to do, I couldn’t shake the feelings. Maybe it was because of my boredom. The lack of work was leaving me alone a lot and I didn’t know how to handle being alone anymore. I don’t think I ever handled it well. I remember once trying to kill myself in high school because I had been the freak child who graduated years before he was supposed to.

I remember holding the knife in my hands, locking myself in the bathroom and just sobbing in the tub. That had been when Ryder had knocked down the door, got in the tub with me and covered my arm with his. He had been trying to keep me from lowering the knife, but what kept me from doing it was him lifting his other hand and hearing a small meow from his palm. That had been when he gave me Mookie. At that point, it had been the best day of my life and she never left my sight unless I really had to go somewhere.

Fuck I missed that animal.

Licking my lips, I glanced out the window at the street, where she had been hit by a speeding car. Really, the doctors had said she would live through that miraculously, but what she wouldn’t live through was the brain tumor that was pressing against her skull. They told me my best option was to put her down so she didn’t suffer through the pain of the car only to die as she got better.

That had been one of the worst days of my life, right after standing there, watching Nikita die in the street. Blinking, I lifted my hands to swipe at my cheeks. I still didn’t handle that well. No matter how much I tried, I still often thought of how I almost lost him and just stood there, thinking about handing the stupid ring over.

As the reminder flashed before my eyes, I found myself playing with my wedding band. I still couldn’t believe how many times I had thought about leaving the man. I mean, it had never been because I hated him. It was only ever because I thought I wasn’t worthy or because I thought he would be better off. Sometimes I still thought that was true, but I was starting to become selfish enough to want to keep him to myself.

At least as much as possible.

Slowly, I walked away from the window and began my usual pacing of the house. I would think about all this shit again until my head ached. Once that happened I would go to the gym and then come back to start all over again until Nikita came home.

That is, until I grabbed my phone and noticed a text. I had made a point of donating some money to an animal shelter a while back and every once in a while they would ask for my help with something, but this was the first time that had asked me to come look at an animal. Even though I had every intention of saying I couldn’t help, I decided I should get out of the house for a bit to clear my head at the very least.

It took me only about ten minutes to get to the shelter and when I arrived, the manager was there, flittering around the room like she was having the best day ever. Then again, she was always happy no matter what was going on around her.

“You see Tristan, this little girl came to us and I instantly thought of you because she is the most beautiful shade of grey.” My mind flashed to Mookie’s unbroken grey coat before shaking my head. Nope, I was not going to end up with another cat. “However, she won’t come up to anyone. She hasn’t eaten and I’m afraid she will die if I don’t do anything. So what I have been doing is calling in anyone who might want a cat to come look at her to see if we can pull her out of her shell. Now, she is only a few weeks old, but like I said, she doesn’t like anyone going up to her. She starts to shake and I feel like she is crying when someone touches her.” I looked at the manager and noticed the sad look on her face. It was gone in a flash, but I swear I saw it. “She is just skin and bone.”         

“I’m not sure my husband could take me bringing home a cat or kitten, but I’ll take a look at her if you want.”

She nodded her head and led me to a small room filled with playful kittens. All expect the one of course. In the corner was a small grey hairball that was trembling. When I walked in, all the kittens began to paw at my jeans and meow at me in need. Since I wasn’t here for them, I barely touched them as I sat in the single seat available.

The moment I sat down the grey ball of fur got up and hurled herself at my legs. In an instant she was in my lap and climbing further into the hood of my hoodie. The moment she was there, she began to purr and I knew there was no way I could leave her behind.

“Well bless my heart,” The manager whispered. “She came right up to you and actually did something besides cower.”

“She is purring too,” I stated turning my head just in time to see the small kitten get onto my shoulder and began to rub her tiny head against my jaw. “I guess this means I have to take her home whether my husband will like it or not.”

I could see the manager happy about my comment, but I was too distracted by the kitten curling up in my hood like Mookie, and sometimes Optimus, would.

“How much is she?”

The manager tried to give her to me for free, but I declined. They needed the money and I didn’t. I paid her double what the cat was worth, got her a few things that they offered before going back home.

Optimus probably thought her daddy was coming home so she trotted up to me only to sniff then stare at my shoulder, where I knew my new kitten was perched. At first, I thought they wouldn’t get along, but then my kitten was down and rubbing all over Nikita’s cat. Instantly Optimus began to purr and I knew everything would be fine.

Well, except for the fact that I would now need to tell Nikita I had a new cat.

“I’m home.”

Speak of the devil.

Licking my lips, I plucked up the grey kitten and decided in an instant she would be Mookie as well. She acted like her and that’s all I could think about with her now snuggled up in my hood.

“Nikita, I have something I have to tell you.” Instantly Nikita was looking at me with an air of suspicion that was well deserved. “I got another cat.”

For a moment all was silent before Nikita shrugged. “Okay.”

Then he was going to the kitchen to rummage for something to eat. Walking up after him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. Instantly he turned his head and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

“You alright Cookie?”

I nodded my head and listened the purring on my back then the steady heart beat from Nikita. “I’m perfect,” I whispered before kissing his neck. “I can keep her?”

“Can I call her Optimus the second?”

I laughed and shook my head. “Her name is Mookie, after my old baby.”

As if answering her name, the kitten in my hood gave a small meowing noise before poking her head up to look down at her new sibling that was rubbing herself all over Nikita’s legs.


	9. To The Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan, Nikita, & Angel

“I don’t want to go to the fucking zoo,” Nikita grumbled causing me to narrow my eyes slightly. He never wanted to do anything, but I had every intention of dragging him out because I wanted to go somewhere with our kid and he would humor me if he liked it or not.

“Deal.” I shook my head and I walked into our four-year old’s room. The boy was already looking like his father and I couldn’t help but laugh at that. Considering I was attached to the boys hip when I was home, you would think I would be the one he took after, but I guess it was a good thing he didn’t. My moods were never stable and I obviously ended up with quite the crazy lover. I didn’t want that to happen to my kid. “Angel, come on, we are going to go to the zoo.”

“I don’t want to.” I laughed this time when I realized the child said exactly what his father had.

“Oh yeah? Well, I bet you do. Come here,” I said as I kneeled down to his height.

Quickly Angel was there and I was able to pick him up and rest him on my hip. Soon I wouldn’t be able to do this and soon he wouldn’t want anything to do with me. Until this ended though, I would steal as much love from my son as I could.

“Mind taking me to the zoo? I really want to go, but I need you to watch me so I don’t get into trouble.” Angel seemed to think about this and so I leaned over and lowered my voice as if I was telling him a secret. “If you do a good job I’ll get you some ice cream.”

The prospect of sugar seemed to make him happy enough so it was easy to convince him to put his shoes on. Once he was ready, I picked him back up and walked over to find Nikita still pouting, but ready to go.

“That’s my good boys,” I purred softly as I leaned down to kiss the side of Nikita’s head. “You want to drive or do you want me to?” I barely pulled away before Nikita was grumbling that he would drive and soon we were piling into the car.

It took us only a few minutes to get to the zoo and when we got there I couldn’t help smiling. When I was younger I used to love to come to the zoo, but then I began to dislike crowds and it got harder to deal with the zoo. Now, I could handle it again, but it seemed neither of my boys would deal with it so this might be the only time I was able to come here with my family even if it was only for a few minutes.

When we got into the zoo itself, Angel seemed to perk up a little and was zipping around like a normal child. Mostly because everything was new. I think he couldn’t care less about the animals, except for the ones with the large teeth. If it looked like it could kill you, he liked it and I could just see him turning into Nikita.

No matter how much I loved Nikita, having a child like him might send me to an early grave. I loved my son more than anything and I knew he wouldn’t give a rat’s ass about me in about ten years. Hell, it might be less time than that, depending on how much like his father he would be.

“Angel!” I yelled to get his attention when he began to climb on a railing.

“Oh let him climb. Maybe the alligator will eat him.” I glared at Nikita and smacked his arm before scurrying over and plucking Angel from the fence he was climbing over.

“You can’t climb on that; you have to stay back here.” Angel began to protest, but I put a finger to his lips and shook my head. “Nope. You can’t climb on them. You do that and no ice cream remember. You have to keep an eye on me and climbing on those means you aren’t watching me to make sure I don’t run off.”

Apparently that logic was good enough for the four-year old because he nodded and when I set him down he only got close to the railing. I smiled to myself at that before putting my hands into my pockets.

For the next three hours, we explored lazily through the zoo. Nikita would huff and say he wanted to leave, but he never threatened to leave me here. He just kept to my side and let me enjoy my time with the family in this more traditional activity. It was only when he got hungry that he really began to complain.

“Alright, we can leave and get you something to eat. You are worse than Angel,” I laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Thanks for dealing.”

Looking over at Angel who was looking at a large python in its cage, I smiled a bit more. The animal could swallow him whole, yet he looked happy to just stare at it in wonder. I bet he would try to pet it if the glass had suddenly disappeared.

“Angel,” I called. For a moment he just continued to stare, but then he looked over at me with that childish grin that made my own smile grow all the time. “It’s time to go home.”

“Now?” I saw the frown start and I quickly moved over to pick him up and pointed to Nikita.

“Daddy is hungry, so we do need to leave. How about we come back some other time and finish looking at everything?” He reluctantly nodded and I kissed his head as I carried him back over to Nikita. “Well, decide what you want to e-.”

“Ice cream!” I laughed at Angel’s outburst since he didn’t typically do that.

“Well, Angel wants ice cream. How about you Nikita?”

There was a small pause before Nikita smirked and said, “Cookies.”

Of course he did. I shook my head and muttered an agreement before we began to leave the zoo. When we reached the car, I gave the zoo a lingering look before climbing into my seat. I know I told Angel we would come back, but I had this feeling the kid wouldn’t want to come back. Kids were finicky and liked something one day, but not the next. Angel was no different.

At least I got to go once with my entire family if only for a moment.


End file.
